


How PB & Jeff became a thing

by guren666



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Fluff, I can't stop watching PB & Jeff on PBGGameplay without fangirling, M/M, Send for help, Someone stop me, did I say fluff already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Jeff and PBG have been friends for a long time. So, when they start developing romantic feelings for each other, what do they do? Go and ask for an advice, of course!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm following A_M_Kelley's lead and adding my own little thing to the Jeff/PBG pairing. It might not be as good as A_M_Kelley's Lazy Bones fic, but I tried. Enjoy.

Being the idiotic and oblivious guy he was, he totally didn't see that his friend was attractive and giving off signals to him. Like when they had a game, they did a double team and scored a goal, Jeff's smile was all that brighter. Or maybe he just misinterpreted the whole thing. Getting tired of his shitty thinking, PBG went to the nearest person he knew who was openly gay and didn’t deny it.

He went to Ian aka Brutalmoose. It was awkward as **fuck**. Their conversation went something like this:

Ian: So, you like Jeff.

PBG: Yes.

Ian: In a sexual way?

PBG: Maybe…

Ian: You want to fuck with him?

PBG: – strangled groan – Y- yes…?

Ian: Then why come ask me. Let me guess – because I’m gay?

PBG: – nods –

Ian: - facepalms – Just go and get it over with.

 

And Ian pushed him out of his room.

 

More confused than before he went in, PBG shrugged and went off to the field to get his head off the topic fuck Jeff and get it over with, according to Ian.

 

In that same time, a similar conversation took place in cafeteria, where Jeff stalked Jimmy down, sitting alone. Here’s what they talked about, in short.

 

 

Jimmy: So, you’re saying you might have feelings for your best friend. But he’s probably not feeling the same way about you.

Jeff: – nods nervously –

Jimmy: So, you came to ask me because I admitted on social media that I was gay all along?

Jeff: – looks away for a moment, then nods again – You know, I’m torn between bending him over and kissing him or just staying how we are. What if he doesn’t like that I’m doing a move on him?

Jimmy: Okay, let me ask you this. Do you want to cuddle with him, do romantic stuff like that? Stay up late with him having passionate make -out session?

Jeff: – blushes up a storm – Jimmy…

Jimmy: – grins mischievously – Go and get him, Jeff. You knew the answer already.

 

 

And he ushered his friend away, to leave him eat in peace. Jeff wasn’t sure if it was an advice, but it must have been hard for Jimmy to admit his sexuality. So, he should admit his own feelings towards his best friend he knew for over a decade, too.

 

He wound up on the pitch, still making up his mind. It’s one thing telling a girl he likes her, but telling a guy and his best friend to boot – no, that’s crazy. Even if Jimmy believes it’s okay to come out, it’s not okay. PBG will give him that weird, disgusted look and --- and--- and ---

”J- JEFF!!”

He jumped, screeching. ”Aaaah! PBG?!”

 

 

 Jeff’s heart raced in his chest. Why is he here? He thought he’d be alone here.

 

”Oh, hi. What brought you… here?” PBG’s voice trailed off as he approached him with hands in pockets. ”Just came here to catch some fresh… air.”

”Me too. It’s a nice day.” Jeff said, smacking himself inwardly for that stupid sentence.

PBG sheepishly giggled. ”Yes… it’s very clear, with no clouds.”

Jeff sighed. This conversation is too painful for him to maintain. Jimmy’s words swirled in his mind. He should go out clean. Clean. He can’t hide it forever.

PBG also seemed unnerved, as he pulled on his collar, glancing at him. ”PBG, I have something to tell you.”

His eyes widened and he froze stiff. ”I – me too, actually.”

”So, we say it at once?”

”Okay… 3,2,1 ---“

”I wanna date you!”

“I’m into you!”

 

PBG couldn’t believe his ears, while Jeff worked up his courage and touched PBG’s face. He didn’t pull away, only looked at him… expecting… something?

Jeff’s face burned up when PBG grabbed his other hand and put it over his heart, pulling him closer. Jeff caressed his face, leaning closer. PBG closed his eyes and Jeff’s eyes zoomed on his lips.

He kissed him, the touch was brief and chaste. Jeff pulled away, glancing at him for reaction. PBG was grinning and his cheeks were tinted red. ”Wow. I – I don’t know what to say besides I want to date you, Jeff.”

Jeff smiled, hugging him. ”I’d like that. Very much.”

 

They stayed like that for some time, feeling each other’s heat. Sometime later, they held hands.

 

Their relationship didn’t surprise anyone.

 

And two men were making smart remarks whenever they saw PBG and Jeff being cute. But it hardly bothered them. It just meant their friends had a helping hand in getting them together.

 

_~ THE END ~_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
